


Risqué Love

by AngelicDuck



Series: Batjokes Smut [2]
Category: BatJoke - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Batjokes, Batman x joker, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Chair Bondage, Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Humiliation, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, POV Joker (DCU), Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Stripping, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation, Wayne Enterprises, semi stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDuck/pseuds/AngelicDuck
Summary: The Joker is back again! But this time hes disguised?  Jokers target is Wayne Enterprises and poor Bruce happens to be in a board meeting. Will Bruce Wayne recognize The Joker? Or will Bruce be too busy thinking with other 'things'...
Relationships: Batjokes - Relationship, Batman x Joker - Relationship, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batjokes Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143470
Kudos: 28





	Risqué Love

**Author's Note:**

> Comments that are sexualized in anyway will not be posted I detest comments with strong use of sexual language, please reframe from doing so. Please and thank you.
> 
> Enjoy~

After the Joker visited Wayne Manor two weeks ago, Bruce was stuck with the after affects. He would close his tired eyes and half lidded ones would stare back at him, after his workout he would hear the heavy panting again. The hickeys took forever to fade, the playboy had to buy makeup just cover them! But even that failed. Turtlenecks became his only savior!

As for today none of the turtlenecks could help, Alfred forgot to wash them. He would have to wear a scarf in the questionable heat of mid-summer. He could see the news title already… ‘Billionaire Bruce Wayne wears a scarf?!’

So, there he was at Wayne Enterprises, stuck with a scarf on.

Did the employees stare? 

Yes, they looked long and hard.

Twenty minutes had passed, and Bruce could barely concentrate on the conversation with his employee, how could he when The Joker is running free? He could be planning god knows what at this very moment. Bruce just had to get through the day, even if it meant absently listening to someone else’s feet problems…

Oh, who was he kidding? The fact that this guy had the audacity to speak about personal issues over in the break room, with his boss no less…Was more than agonizing! “So, do you think I should see a doctor? I mean it can’t be that bad though…Right?” Bruce could feel the urge to face palm, what saved him however was the strong grip on his shoulder. Batman’s best tech guy Lucius Fox always coming to the rescue! “Excuse me, Mr. Wayne I believe she’s ready.” The short nod and signature charming smile that would make anyone swoon following up with the sweet simple apology, made the vigilantes escape permanent.

He followed Lucius in comfortable silence as they soon found the room. Before stepping inside Bruce inhaled then exhaled. He strode in ready to be bored within ten minutes, and sure enough that is what happened. Until a lanky man came waltzing in with a lot of confidence, his hard stare intrigued Bruce even further. Chestnut hair was neatly slicked back as jade-colored eyes gleamed playfully, his knowing smirk and flirty wink towards Bruce had him shift uncomfortably. Sure, the vigilante is known for sleeping with woman. But a man? That was taboo to the playboy, although Bruce never dived into the idea…He was not repulsed by it either. Even when the Joker did all those terrible things to him.

“Hey~ sorry I’m late traffic was a crash and burn.” The familiar voice had Bruce ponder on just who this man was, and why the chuckling made him get chills instantly. The older woman who was boring Bruce to death was named Regina she responded quickly “That is quite alright Mister…?”

“Kerr.”

“Right, Mr. Kerr, I’m sure you know about Mr. Wayne.” Mr. Kerr’s hungry gaze made Bruce surprised and oddly turned on. The handshake sent an electrifying feeling through his entire body. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kerr, what brings you to my company if I may ask?” Bruce used his skillful charm not really worried by the newfound guest. Mr. Kerr smiled, and something about that smile screamed danger. “The pleasures all mine Mr. Wayne~” he cooed in a libidinous tone. “But, to answer your question, I came here for personal reasons.” The sideways smile followed by the hungry observe was all too straight forward, Bruce had woman come on to him but not this strongly! His cheeks heated up as soon as Regina cleared her throat, suggesting for them all to sit down.

Bruce complied with the suggestion and to his surprise this Kerr guy sat right by him, all the while Regina started the presentation. Ten minutes passed before Bruce felt a hand on his clothed knee, he looked up to find Mr. Kerr smirking. He gazed at Bruce lustfully and hungrily as the very hand slid up his knee, the playboy was quick to grab the man’s wrist firmly while his cobalt eyes narrowed warning the other. But what Bruce had not considered was how Mr. Kerr threw his head back all the while biting his bottom lip provocatively. The split second he loosened his grip the strange man took the opportunity to slide his hand up just a few inches away from Bruce’s crotch, the quick action made Bruce let out a small gasp. Regina’s raised brow towards Bruce made his heart quicken and Mr. Kerr’s thumb stroked him underneath the table did not help the situation.

The Joker’s same deep voice became apparent when ‘Mr. Kerr’ spoke just like he did that day. “It’s been a while Brucey~ Have you missed me? I sure have missed you~” he cooed before continuing “But let’s not ruin this beautiful moment with sappy love hmm~…Especially when your cocks just aching to be touched…And poor sweet Regina over there, doesn’t know just how perverted her boss really is~ Does she?” The dark chuckle turned Bruce on more than it should have, and Joker took full notice of it as he palmed Bruce through his black slacks.

The playboy however struggled internally and externally for different reasons, one being how the hell this happened. The second being why he was getting more turned on with The Joker mentioning Regina being in the same room, the sudden groping made Bruce groan. Regina turned around at the sound clearly flustered “Are you okay Mr. Wayne? Do need water or…” Joker’s hand never wavered from its spot or the movement, Bruce was lucky enough to get a sentence out. “I’m…f-Fine. Please. C-Con-mmmNue…” the billionaire cursed the Joker silently as he found a way into his pants the only thing separating his pesky hand was the thin fabric of his boxers! “Why Mr. Wayne~ You should let sweet Regina fetch you some water at least!” The Joker teased before removing his hand altogether from the billionaire’s aching erection. “Regina darling, will you bring Mr. Wayne his water please?” The middle-aged woman nodded unsure of what was happening but, the atmosphere was too intense for her liking and so she went to fetch her boss some water.

The soft click of the door and Joker was quick to pulling Bruce’s erect member out, the playboy barely had time to react before Joker took him in his mouth. The sudden warmth overwhelmed him with pleasure he moaned instantly, even as the point of a switch blade threatened to impale his side. The Jokers skilled tongue swirled around him and his other hand jerked him off in a rhythmic pattern. Bruce wither in absolute pleasure, he growled when Joker picked up the pace and he moaned loudly when Joker sucked him hard letting the loud ‘pop’ resonate before repeating it all over again. Bruce was getting close to his climax but when Regina emerged from the door putting the glass of water down, he tensed up and that once blissful pleasure instantly became risky pleasure. Regina smiled while Bruce strained to even speak, all the while Joker pressed the metal of his switch blade against the playboy’s inner thigh making a small incision before lapping up the red liquid with his tongue. Bruce hissed at the action before suppressing a groan. 

Bruce needed Regina to leave. He had enough with the agonizing slow touches of The Joker! “Regina, why don’t you take a break? I need some time to…uh... think…!” the middled aged woman stared at her boss questioning if she should take the break or not. In the end a break is a break, and she took advantage of it! Once the door closed Bruce yanked the clown by the collar pulling him up and on to the table knocking the glass of water down, before smashing his lips lustfully into his enemy’s. The Joker however put his blade to Bruce’s scarfed neck pressing just enough pressure for the playboy to back off. Joker leaned up into his ear whispering a firm command “Lock the door and I just might give you that pleasure you desperately need.” Bruce was quick to follow orders. The sharp click of the door and he was making his way back towards the Joker. “Strip.” The sudden command made the billionaire freeze in his tracks, the clown noticed his sudden stupor before repeating the words again. “Go on now, Strip.” Bruce stared at the Joker uncertain before complying with the order given, he started to slide the scarf off before undoing his shirt. The Joker licked his lips in anticipation as he watched each button expose a piece of the billionaire’s chest. Once fully undone Bruce discarded the shirt and Joker eyed the toned slim chest hungrily. When Bruce was about to discard his pants, the Joker beckoned him over, before devouring his neck in long lasting bruises. The billionaire groaned at the action, his pants already feeling too tight. The sudden push and the playboy fell back into his chair.

The Joker distracted him with a hungry kiss whilst he tied the playboy’s wrists together using his own scarf against him. When Bruce noticed the newfound restraints, he narrowed his eyes before replacing it with pleading ones. The Joker laughed at the pitiful sight even as he undid his own pants, Bruce looked back questioning his enemy’s actions. The clown took notice and shook his head before discarding them, it took a lot of strength to not be intimidated by the sight. Bruce may never had experimented with another man, but he knew what was coming next and if there were no restraints he would have ran away by now, no way was he going to let his ass suffer! Joker smirked knowingly at the billionaire before he yanked Bruce’s own pants off, the playboy braced for the impact. But it never came, what did come however was unexplainable pleasure.

Confused by all this Bruce opened his eyes only to see, half lidded eyes clouded in lust as pale exposed flesh became flushed with a pink hue. The dark growl that past the Jokers lips as he rode Bruce in a violent needy way, made the playboy thrust up and made The Joker throw his head back in pleasure as a loud strangled moan left his throat. Bruce wanted to hear more of it so, he had thrusted just when the Joker came down on him. Surely enough, the throaty moans grew louder each time he thrusted. Their rhythm got faster, violenter, and needer! Bruce bit hard into the Jokers neck leaving a wonderful revengeful bruise in its wake, the clown yanked on the billionaire’s dark locks digging at his scalp as they both released their climax. 

Joker was quick to find his clothes, putting them on after hearing the police sirens “Oh Fiddlesticks, looks like we got to cut our time here my darling Brucey~ But fret not because I will return.” The Joker exclaimed happily. The playboy was so far deep into the aftershock to even hear the lunatic leave. One sentence seemed to repeat over and over in Bruce’s head as he sat there with his pants down to his ankles and his scarf restraining his wrists.

I had full on sex with the Joker…

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some inappropriate comments that made me feel very uncomfortable I have decided to moderate all comments until further notice. I will not be continuing this series.
> 
> Comments that are sexualized in anyway will not be posted I detest comments with strong use of sexual language, please reframe from doing so. Please and thank you.
> 
> RIP glass of water...


End file.
